


Wicked Blood:Red Sunset|Warriors

by mischievousvipers



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cats, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Swearing, Traditions, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousvipers/pseuds/mischievousvipers
Summary: Othello is a curious cay, to curious for his own good, which was particularly the reason he ventured to deep into the forest, and did he get his adventure. Fearing that the forest cats might come after him, Othello leaves with fear and dark thoughts into the city. Along the way, he meets a group of cats who decide to take him in, and take him as one of their own. In his time there, he joins.He also decides that he's satisfied with his choice.





	Wicked Blood:Red Sunset|Warriors

**_WICKED BLOODS_ **

  
**_LEADER_**    Akira- Powerful, long haired black tom with white socks and large gray eyes  
  
**_SECOND_**    Leonardo- Tall, slender Siamese tom with a scarred ear and bright blue eyes  
  
**_HEALER_**    Turtleshell- Small, long haired brown tom with a dark freckled face and large hazel eyes  
  
**_BLOODS_**    Ember- Massive, black Maine Coon with deep blue eyes and a clawed right eye  
  
Flora- Lanky, black molly with a shredded tail and dull yellow eyes  
  
Dakota- Thin, dark gray molly with white socks and amber eyes  
  
Dusk- Tall, long-haired black spotted molly with deep yellow eyes  
  
Hermes- Muscled, ginger-brown tom with a distinctive tail and amber eyes

 _TR: Blade_  
  
Neptune- Sleek furred, blue-gray tom with a white chest, ear tufts, and gray eyes

 _TR: Connor_  
  
Peach- Plump, pale molly with a white blotched eye and soft green eyes  
  
Felix- Lanky, long haired pure white tom with a long snout and pale blue eyes  
  
Nut- Large, muscled pale brown tabby tom with a stubbytail and amber eyes  
  
Oak- Plump but muscled, dark brown tom with a stubby tail and warm amber eyes  
  
Baguette- Tall, fluffy long haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _TR: Othello_  
  
Sky- Pretty, long haired black molly with white tipped ears and large blue eyes  
  
Cherry- Muscled, long haired dark ginger molly with bright amber eyes  
  
Dandelion- Small, long haired brown molly with yellow-amber eyes

 _TR: Shell_  
  
Milkshake- Fluffy, tortoiseshell tom with large brown eyes  
  
Eberhard- Short legged, fluffy gray tom with a darker belly and amber eyes  
  
Carey- Small, ginger tom with bright yellow eyes  
  
Grania- Plump, short haired ginger molly with a shredded ear and dark amber eyes  
  
Rayelle- Lanky, tortoiseshell molly with green eyes and a square head  
  
Crow- Slender, black tom with a long snout and bright green eyes  
  
Rapid- Thin, brown tom with a scarred muzzle and dull hazel eyes  
  
Adder- Long, tortoiseshell tom with bright yellow eyes and a long scar going to his neck to the end of his hind legs

_TR: Rosemary_

Blackjack- Short legged, muscular short haired black tom with a small tail and deep yellow eyes

Scratch- Thin, matted pale molly with a heavily scarred body and bright blue eyes

Leron- Slender, blonde tom with darker stripes and pale green eyes

Clickie- Tall, tuxedo tom with large ears and bright hazel eyes

_TR: Ocean_

Abbra- Powerful, dark brown molly tabby with large paws and yellow eyes

Lilac- Pretty, pale gray tom with a long, feathery tail and thin ears, pale gray eyes  
  
**_TRAINEES_** Connor- Tall, scrawny long haired dark brown tabby tom with a heavily scarred muzzle and bright blue eyes with brown smudges

Othello- Small, hazel tom with fluffy fur and hazel eyes

Rosemary- Sleek, fluffy dark ginger molly with a white tail and amber eyes

 ** _MATRIARCHS_** Jinx- Long legged, gray molly with a white belly and yellow eyes

_ADOPTED LITTER: Blade, Ocean, and Shell_

**_LITTERS_ **

_JINX'S/AKIRA AND LEONARDO'S LITTER, 8 MONTHS_

Blade- Slender, dark gray tom with darker stripes, white socks, and large blue eyes

Ocean- Sleek, pale gray tom with a long tail and pale blue eyes

Shell- Leonardo look-alike tom, except he has dark gray eyes

 

**_ASHCLAN_ **

  
  
**_LEADER_**    Onestar- Small, dark ginger tom with a white chest and pale amber eyes  
  
**_DEPUTY_**    Rosefur- Muscled, ginger molly with a pink nose and dark yellow eyes  
  
**_MEDIC_**    Skywatcher- Lanky, blue-gray molly with a white snout and dull gray eyes  
  
**_WARRIORS_**    Owlclaw- Fluffy, gray tom with brown specks on his face and large hazel eyes  
  
Duskmist- Slender, black tom with a long tail and dark amber eyes  
  
Frostflower- Pretty, tortoiseshell molly with white paws and pale blue eyes

 _APP: Reedpaw_  
  
Fernkeeper- Small, hazel tom with white socks and large hazel eyes

 _APP: D_ andelionpaw  
  
Sunstep- Dark brown tom with light paws, a white tipped tails, and amber eyes  
  
Snowfeather- Large, white molly with a scarred muzzle and dark gray eyes  
  
Stormfall- Muscled, dark gray tom with a white stripped tail and blue eyes  
  
Jayflight- Sleek, blue-gray molly with a white ear and gray eyes  
  
Shadowheart- Thin, black molly with pale amber eyes  
  
Lionfang- Large, muscled pale tom with bright amber eyes  
  
Oakclaw- Powerful, dark brown tabby molly with a white muzzle and amber eyes  
  
Tigerfang- Huge, dark brown tabby tom with a nicked ear and dark hazel eyes  
  
Doeantler- Heavy, dark brown tom with a small tail and bright amber eyes  
  
Leafheart- Massive, hazel molly with the tip of her tail a darker tone and beautiful pale green eyes  
  
**_APPRENTICES_**    Reedpaw- Lanky, pale brown molly with a long tail and soft hazel eyes  
  
Dandelionpaw- Tall, long haired pale tom with bright blue eyes  
  
**_QUEENS_**    Shortstem- Short legged, pale gray molly with wide green eyes  
  
**_ELDERS_**    Specklepelt- Brown tom with white specks and green eyes

  
  
**_BREEZECLAN_**

  
  
**_LEADER_**    Emberstar- Slender, dark ginger molly with a distinctive black tail and bright amber eyes  
  
**_DEPUTY_**    Dawnmask- Tall, dark ginger tom with a lighter face and pale blue eyes  
  
**_MEDIC_**    Aspenheart- Sleek, brown molly with pale gray eyes  
  
**_WARRIORS_**    Icefrost- Scrawny, pale gray tom with sucken blue eyes  
  
Appleclaw- Plump, ginger molly with a small tail and bright green eyes  
  
Riverstone- Pale gray and brown molly with dull gray eyes  
  
Rabbitfoot- Small, hazel tom with unusual large paws and beady amber eyes

Littleviper- Sleek, dark gray tom with a long tail and yellow eyes  
  
Ambershine- Slender, dark ginger tom with bright amber eyes

 _APP: Hawkpaw_  
  
Quickfoot- Slender, short haired gray molly with pale amber eyes  
  
Hollybreeze- Thin, long haired dark gray tom with dark green eyes  
  
**_APPRENTICES_**    Hawkpaw- Muscled, dark brown molly with a long snout and yellow eyes  
  
**_QUEENS_**    Blueshine- Pretty, blue-gray molly with white socks and hazel eyes  
  
**_ELDERS_**    Nightecho- Very thin, black molly with dull hazel eyes

  
  
**_MAPLECLAN_**

  
  
**_LEADER_**    Berrystar- Plump, dark gray tom with darker spots and dark blue eyes  
  
**_DEPUTY_**    Sootclaw- Sleek, gray molly with black socks and dull yellow eyes  
  
**_MEDIC_**    Dovefeather- Small, pale gray tom with white socks and very pale green eyes  
  
**_WARRIORS_**    Goldenfoot- Thin, brown tom with a white claw and amber eyes  
  
Honeybumble- Pretty, golden-brown molly with white socks and bright amber eyes  
  
Batear- Scrawny, dark brown molly with large ears and deep amber eyes  
  
Daisypelt- Slender, pale molly with darker markings and large blue eyes  
  
Mouseburst- Sleek, brown molly with thick stripes on back and tail, and bright blue  
  
Squirrelheart- Powerful, chestnut tom with a white paw and amber eyes  
  
Yellowclaw- Short legged, fluffy brown tom with yellow eyes  
  
**_APPRENTICES_**    _None_  
  
**_QUEENS_**    Robinfeather- Beautiful, pure ginger molly with sharp claws and yellow eyes  
  
Antsting- Long, dark ginger molly with white tipped ears and amber eyes  
  
**_ELDERS_**    Darkcloud- Fluffy, black tom with a pink nose and pale hazel eyes

  
_**CREEKCLAN**_  


**_LEADER_** Thornstar- Muscled, pale gray tom with sharp claws and pale hazel eyes

 ** _DEPUTY_**    Viperfang- Powerful, dark brown molly with extremely sharp teeth and amber eyes  
  
**_MEDIC_**    Foxtooth- Small, ginger tom with a large tail and amber eyes  
  
**_WARRIORS_**    Cloudstep- Fluffy, pale gray tom with a crooked claw and sharp yellow eyes  
  
Blueleap- Long legged, pale blue-gray tom with a long tail and gray eyes  
  
Ivycrest- Tall, short-haired gray molly with a shredded ear and yellow eyes  
  
Beetleshimmer- Thick furred, black tom with hard yellow eyes  
  
Dapplesong- Massive, dark ginger molly with a shredded tail and a single green eye, blind in one  
  
Runningwhisper- Slender, hazel tom with white socks and pale green eyes

 _APP: Wavepaw_  
  
Minnowtuft- Sleek, pale gray tom with amber eyes  
  
_**APPRENTICES**_    Wavepaw- Small, fluffy gray tom with a white slash against his muzzle and green eyes  
  
**_QUEENS_**    Crowwing- Small, black molly with sharp claws and yellow eyes  
  
**_ELDERS_**    _None_


End file.
